Vampire Diary's
by RimmieStar
Summary: The ppg and rrb's have been kidnapped into a new place and they meet a new friend. Will they be able to escape the vampire's and save the Queen and King with their new friend the princess, or will they fail and never be able to save the world. (original paring's)
1. Day 1

Hey guy's! Rimmie here! Today I have a new fanfiction. The other fanfiction will not be out for a little while. But this fanfiction will be about how the RoudyRuff boy's and the Powerpuff girl's survived there new life's in a dungeon at a vampire's base. Red's, green's, blue's, purple's, white's. No super power's, and have never met each other.

* * *

This = Author

"This" = talking

'This' = Thinking

Blossom's POV

I was walking with my parent's licking an ice cream in the townsville park when I saw this pretty blond girl with baby blue eye's skipping around while her most likely parent's watched her laughing, then I saw a girl with strawberry hair looking at the girl smiling sweetly, she was very pale and her eye's glowed light blue but it looked as if she was bleeding. "Mom can I go and play?" I asked once I finished my ice cream. "Sure darling." My mother said smiling at me and I ran off toward's the strawberry girl before I am tripped. "OW!" I said and I heard a gasp. "Brick say sorry and help her up!" Said ? harshly. "But-" The boy was cut off. "Hey are you ok?" Asked the blond girl. "Y-ya..." I said getting up and dusting my self off. "UGH FINE! Look pinky i'm sorry! There happy now!" The red-head boy yelled at his father but I was more interested in the strawberry girl so I darted away only to get the red-head boy the blond girl and only to get 7 more people to follow me. We follow the strawberry girl to a tree in the park but then some weird men attacked her and the saw us and a few more grabbed us. The last thing I remember before everything went black was. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Someone yelled in a very hoarse voice.

Bell's POV

I woke up in a weird room with the 9 people I was following and a pink haired girl who was awake. "I guess you are awake." She said plainly and her voice was the same one that screamed 'leave them alone'. "How did you know that we were awake?" Asked the red-head girl. "I can just tell ok... But now you guy's wont be able to escape from here... Till you become one of them..." She said still looking down. "You know, it's rude to not look at someone when your talking." I said rudely and I felt people looking at me. "Well sorry if I don't know proper manner's I mean how old do you thing half of the prisoner's were when they got here, 20?" She said still looking down and now I was getting mad. "Well no since they most likely got most of them while they were 10 since everyone in this room beside's you here is 10 or above." I stated and I could feel the stare's. "Well your wrong... I was taken here at the age of 2..." She finally looking up and what I saw made me hide behind the white haired guy, the girl had blood all over her face, one of her eye's was darker than the other, and it looked as if the darker eye had a piece cut out of it and she looked completely emotionless. "OMG!" Everyone said while I was still hiding behind the white haired boy when this guy walked up, he was in armor and he had a sword in hand. " get up and come here." The guard said and sighed getting up and walking over. "You took a beating didn't you?" Asked another guard but this one was a girl she had blue eye's and brown hair. "Ya... Protecting these kid's was all I had to do to get them mad." said getting her hand's chained. "W-why are you doing that to her?" The blond asked sniffing. "Well she is the most dangerous prisoner here but we have her back and she has our's, but she make's a good impression on the kid's her and the one's that don't get killed always stay on her good side." The first guard said opening the door and letting her walk out before closing the door. "WHY ARE WE HERE THOUGH!" A ink haired guy yelled. "Because you saw them and whoever see's though's guy's get's taken." said before being taken away.

Blaine's POV

'Ok so the white haired girl is still hiding even though that girl is no longer here for the time being.' I thought as I looked behind me at the girl but she was now silently crying. "So... Are we gonna tell each other our name's? The brown haired boy ask's and I just shrug. "Ya, so we get to know who each other are and let's add what we like to do and personality." The red-head girl said smiling. "Sure, i'll start. My name is Bandit, I like to play soccer, and I am kind, sometime's rude, and I like to make friend's!" Bandit say's cheerfully. "... Well my name is Bubble, I love to sing and dance but my most favorite thing to do is drawing! I consider my self kind, caring, kind of... a crybaby?" She said but it was more of a question. "pfft, my name is Butch, I love football, and I am strong, daring, and funny." Butch said.

-After everyone finished telling there name's-

"LET ME OUT!" We heard a male yell and Bell just freaked. "W-what was that!?" She said looking at Blossom, Brick, and I. "We don't know..." Blossem said while we look at each other worriedly. "AHHH!" We heard a women scream and then we heard crying and crazy laughing but Bell is now hiding behind me completely scared so I picked her up and put her in my lap while hugging her and she hugged back. "HAHAHA! Are you serious!" We heard that one girl guard say as she walked up with . "Ya, it was dumb." She said showing no emotion. "Well this is where you ar- well look's like there are love-bird's in your cell now! Haha!" The boy said looking at Bell and I, now she is blush while I have a small blush. "Leave them some slack, you two are the love-bird's in the facility." said making the two guard's turn bright red. "J-just get in there!" The male guard yelled pushing her in her which resulted in her being slammed into a wall. "DON'T USE YOUR DARN VAMPIRE POWER'S ON ME!" She yelled and was about to tackle him but a guy came and she slammed the door shut instead and ran into a shadowed area. "What was that about?" He asked and the two guard's are now laughing. "Max almost got killed for pushing into the room's wall!" The female guard said laughing even more and the man sighed. "You need to be more careful, I know you three trust each other but she is still unstable around adult's. You should know that." The man said then her turned around and walked away. "Man, I can see why is terrified of him..." The girl said and came out of hiding and sat back down. "Well he is the damn vampire king!" She said annoyed. "What do you mean vampire king?" Blossem asked and the three grown up's looked at us. "Well we are vampire's! We are natural vampire's. But you guy's along with are half vampire's which are almost as strong as god's." Max said smiling. "WHAT?!" Bell yelled. "Don't be scared, we are all the same, I didn't care when I found out... But we are planning on escaping right?" smiling at the two guard's. "Yes but we need more time to learn about the possible escaping route's and we need to train you 10." The girl said looking at us. "So we are slowing your plan down?" Brick asked. "... Well yes, because I have been training since I found out and I found out when I was 5, but for your age it should take about 2 year's or less, depending on how strong and smart you are. There are many different type's of half/Hybrid vampire's, Speedling's, which are faster than normal vamp's, Permafrost vamp's which can turn into ice if they lose control but if that happen's then they wont remember anything afterward's but when their scream reach's to a certain level everything slowly turn's to ice but there is more to this one but I wont say, Banshee vamp is an ancient hybrid just like the permafrost vamp but this one can scream 20x louder than a normal banshee, nature vamp can control and feel nature this is another ancient, then their is the ghost hybrid, this is a ancient and no one has seen it since the last time the other ancient's have been seen which was 2000000 year's ago, but they never die and when they sleep they can go into other's dream's, and if there are more than one then they can speak telepathically, then there is a fire vamp, which is another ancient and this vamp can control fire all the way to lava, then there is weather vamp, as you could guess, that one can control the weather, then there is the water vamp which is a elemental, as you could tell that one can control any type's of liquid, such as acid, lava, and blood, then there is the elemental vamp, who will be the leader of the elemental's but this one is older than the dinosaurs, the elemental vamp has earth, nature, fire, weather, water, light, dark, ice, speed, super jump for some reason, ghost, and more that no one know's, there have been known for some half/hybrid vamp's to have more than one element and ancient but the elemental is the most powerful. I never got to finish the book that had all of the different half/hybrid vampire's because the ruler caught me and he didn't want me to get out." said, well that was a mouth full. 'Did you say something?' Bell looked at me. 'No?' I thought and her eye's went wide. 'Are we using telepathy?' She thought. 'Yes you two are.' We looked up and saw smirking at use. "Look's like we have ghost's already." She said smirking while the other's start to freak out. "WHO?!" They yelled. "Not telling~" said in a sing-song voice still smirking. "Why!" They yelled. "Because I am one and the other 2 don't have to say till their conformable and don't you dare start asking around ok?" said and her voice sounded like 10 talking at the same time. "YES !" They all yelled and i just shrugged. "Well you all need to rest up, you will start training tomorrow." Max said leaving with the female guard. "Max is right, you need to rest, by the way what are your name's?" asked. "Oh, well the white's are Bell and Blaine, the green's are Butch and Buttercup/BC, the blue's are Bubble's and Boomer, the purple's are Bunny and Bandit, and he is Brick and I am Blossom." Blossom said and the girl nodded. "Well... Wait that pink dye is still in my hair... Darn it. Well my name is Staru, as you can see I have full strawberry hair, well one of the prisoner's is a prankster so they got dye and dyed my hair full pink, ugh." Staru said. "What do you mean full pink?" Bubble's asked. "Well my hair is pink at the top and when it goes down it slowly turn's black. That is my trait mark beside's my eye's." She said smiling. "What do you mean beside's my eye's?" Buttercup asked. "Well my parent's aren't normal, my mother was a Queen of two kingdom's along with a protector, and my father was the same as my mother, but my mother was a person of the star's and my father was a person of the Earth so the two together created me, and resulted in me not looking normal, my mother and father are here, but the are in a deep sleep which can only be lifted when these vampire's are gone, beside's the good one's. But the prophecy say's that 11 children will be able to release the Queen and King of Earth from their eternal sleep and the princess will be one of the 11 children, and I think the other 10 are you guy's!" She whisper's happily. "WHAT?!" We all whisper yell. "Well ya since there are only 30 half/hybrid vampire's and those are my friend's and family." Staru said. "Oh..." Butch said confused. "Well go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow!" Staru said happily. "Ok.." We all said going to sleep. It's been a few minute's since we were going to sleep and I could not sleep, and I am pretty sure everyone woke up to Staru say 'Sweet as sugar, hard as ice, hurt my people once, I will kill you twice' said said and she was dreaming that. wow. "You all heard her right?" Brick whisper's knowing that we are all awake. "Ya..." We all whisper back. "Well we know that she wont betray us is that is her quote." Bandit said. "But we don't know what she mean's." Bunny said looking at Bandit. "That could mean that she will hurt us or those other people." Blossom say's. "Well ya but I miss home." Bubble's said sadly. "Don't worry..." We all look over to see the female guard. "What do you mean?" Brick asked. "Staru has been working on a plan to get out of here and she is still so young... She has been trying to get out and help her friend's and parent's since she was 5, and she know's how you must feel. So don't worry she will protect you." She said. "How old is Staru?" Bell asked staying calm. "She is only 16 and she has gone through a lot and it started when she was 5." She told us. "Is there anything we need to know?"I asked making everyone look at me. "Well yes, both of her parent's are royalty and listen to their ruler and when they had Staru she got her mother's insane trait and her father's good trait. But right now she is known as unstable because of the ruler... But she is loyal and kind once you get to know her, she has a big family but they are under a sleeping spell to and only her mother and father have the power to break it, and she want's to get her family and friend's back so she has been trying to find the Elemental's and the Elemental vampire's for such a long time. So she will protect you with every cost since when her mother was young she was inadvisable and same with her. So that's all you need to know for now." She said walking away. "I wonder who her parent's are since the Queen and King haven't been seen and no one know's their name." Boomer said looking at us. "My parent's said that the Queen and King disappeared the day of their daughter's birthday and the day of the festival. The entire city got pulled out of their home's and told that the entire Royal family went missing along with their friend's, so the kingdom is now ruled by the Queen's Best friend who couldn't come." Bell said looking at Staru. "Maybe she know's their name's!" Bubble's said a bit to loud. "I don't know my parent's name's now go to sleep..." Staru said sleepily. "Oh... Sorry, hehe." Bunny said sheepishly. 'Well night Bell, night Staru.' I thought and Bell smiled at me and her knowing that she heard me. 'Night as well' Staru thought to me and I finally fell asleep after a while.

New ruler's POV

'Queen... King... Please come back with your family and friend's... Please' I thought in my bed. 'I don't know what to do... I am not like you two... Nor your family... I am not a Queen... Nor do I come from a family a ruler's... Where are you Queen...

* * *

Hey guy's! Rimmie here again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new Fanfiction! Hehe! Well I firstly want to put out a challenge for you all! If you can guess you the Queen and King are, and the new ruler are then I will shout you out! I hope that you all enjoyed! Oh and I don't own Powerpuff girl's I only own the OC's! I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day. Bye~!

IF YOU ALL WANT TO USE THE OC STARU THEN ASKED ME AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT SHE LOOK'S LIKE THEN CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART RimmieStar! AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN I UPDATE THEN FOLLOW, AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF MY STORY'S SUCH AS THIS THEN REVIEW!


	2. Day 2

Staru's POV

I slowly opened my eye's and looked around, I saw that the kid's were up and talking… Well, the ink haired ones yelling at each other. "Will the green's stop fighting?" I said sitting up and they all looked at me, the magic the hid my eye's natural color was gone, or the blood was gone. "Your eye is so cool!" The blond girl squealed. "Ok…" I said and a few guards came and opened the cell door. "Get out of the cell you kids." One of them I have learned was Mark said to us, I scoffed and walked out, the kid's following my actions. "Don't scoff at me!" Mark yelled pushing me to the ground. "Oof, well Mark, you do have a backbone." I said getting up and walking towards the cafeteria like area, the kids and guards following. When we got to the area, everyone looked at me and the kids, I made myself look terrifying and walked in, everyone except the newbie's moved out of the way, along with my friend's. "Ok so you 10, get your breakfast, just don't get the egg's." I said and they looked confused at first but nodded, I went to sit at my table with Abeck, Emerald, and shad. "Hey guy's I say in my low voice and they seem happy to see me, then I notice the blood coming from Emerald's arm and my darker eye was now turning into a slit. "What happened?" I asked calmly. "Ruby and her fucking friend's beat us up saying that we were demon's for hanging out with you!" He exclaimed as the other kid's came and sat down. "New kid's that you are protecting?" Abeck said with no emotion and that scared the kid's a bit, I could sense that. "Yeah, guys these are my friend's Abeck,-" "Hey" "Emerald,-" "Hi there little one's" "and Shad-" "Sup" "and these are Blossom and Brick, they are the red related one's, Bunny and Bandit, the purple, Bubbles and Boomer, and blue's, Buttercup and Butch, the green one's, and then Bell and Blaine, the ghost like kid's." I say and the kid's just look at me surprised I know their names. "You spied on them didn't you?" Shad asked smirking and I kicked him from under the table. "You spied on us?" Blaine asked but he must of figured out what he meant. "Hey demon's! Why don't you let those innocent children hang out with us cool people." Ruby said strutting up, but I tripped her, resulting in her hitting her face on the table, you heard gasps and cheers since Ruby was the most hated person her, you weren't afraid of her but other's were, some people actually look up to you for that one reason. "Well Ruby, no one like's you at this table so scram." I said, my 2nd voice saying it with me, but this time it was very well heard and everyone flinches at my other voice. "GUARD!" Ruby said crying, the guard's love her since she hate's me like they do so they walk in and see that she is crying at my table and there is blood on her face and on the table. "Ruby? What's wrong." One of them asks and she points at me. "SHE DID THIS! SHE MADE MY TRIP!" Ruby cried and a few guard's tackle me to the ground but I teleport sitting in front of them. "I don't like being sat on." And with that the vampire lord walked in with his son, Moon. "What is with all of the ruckus!" He yells making everyone look at him terrified. "Ruby is saying that I tripped her when I didn't and she is making the ruckus." I say coolly, not a single sign of being scared of the guy like yesterday shown anywhere around me, but some can say that the air around me got more serious and darker than it was before. "Ok then. Guards take Staru and her friend's to the library and the other people except Ruby and her gang go to the training room." Moon said, his voice shows confidence yet care and distaste towards Ruby and her friends. "Yes sir!" Everyone said and we all went to the places he asked us to go to.

Hey guy's! Rimmie here and sorry for not posting for a while, but school, and dealing with my other social medias is kind of hard, especially when you don't know what might happen, but any way, for people who want to see more, such as my art or some quizzes and more stories, go and check out my deviantart account and Quotev account, just look up RimmieStar, I also have a Instagram account now along with a wattpad account, but I want to know what you all think my Instagram should have since I don't really know myself, but for now, I might just post some landscape pictures and some other things! But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and bye bye~

~RimmieStar


	3. Rewritting this book

Hello people who like this story. I have recentaly decided to rewrite all of my storys on here, including this one. I am deleting or rewriting them, so you will have to wait for this new, rewritten version to come up. I hope you all had enjoyed this book so far, since in the rewritten version, it will be more focused on one character, who I have desided yet. So I hope you all enjoy. Byye~

~RimmieStar


End file.
